


【相二】汉堡肉爱情（一）

by Anonymous



Category: X2 - Fandom, 相二, 竹马
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6911836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	【相二】汉堡肉爱情（一）

看到相叶发来的信息二宫没有立即回复，毕业两年后第一次收到那人的信息，早就编辑好了回复却迟迟未按下发送键。  
中午订的外卖因为会议的延长都冷掉了，懒得放微波炉里加热快速吃了几口实在没什么胃口,跑去吸烟室抽了几根烟。

那个男人要来这个城市了。

相叶发完信息后每隔不久就要看看手机，没有，没有，回复一直没有来。下午开会的时候上司对这次指派到分公司的几个人部署工作。  
意料之中的晚下班，打开手机看到了那人的回信：  
[ 什么时候到，我去接你。]

二宫到机场时看到相叶已经拖着箱子站在门口了，好像高了些，但也更瘦了些，宽松的线衫泛旧的牛仔裤却又透着些成熟，毕竟衣服架子，穿什么都能穿出独属自己的风格，看到自己立刻笑着摆摆手。  
男人一进屋就把整个屋子探察一遍。  
[ 看来Nino还是一个人哦。]  
[ 恩。等你那边都安排好之前先住我这里吧。]二宫一边忙着手中的食材一边应答着。  
[ 那就打扰喽。]

二宫坐在沙发上听着浴室传来的水声有些愣神，等到回过神来相叶顶着湿漉漉的头发朝他走来。

[ 你睡床，我睡沙发。]不等对方回答二宫快步进了浴室。  
泡在热水里二宫舒服的闭上眼睛，是在期待相叶的回答还是害怕他的回答？  
下面那根已经肿胀的抬头了，二宫苦笑着手扶上性器套弄起来，全身紧绷射出来的那一刻小声的喘吸叫着那个人的名字  
[ 相叶 ]

***  
高中时相叶跟自己告白后竟然眼圈红的像是马上要哭出来，  
明明初中时两人的海拔还在一条水平线上，现在都快比自己高出一个头了。想恶作剧般的拒绝看那人哭出来后嘲笑一番，然而说出来却是  
[ 好吧，放学请我吃汉堡肉。]  
那人手舞足蹈的抱着自己转了好几圈，晕的自己想收回刚刚的话。  
晚上吃完汉堡肉回他家，作业本还没拿出来就被相叶吻了，汉堡肉味的吻。

就这样，偷偷的恋爱，偷偷的牵手，偷偷的接吻，偷偷的做爱。

谁说恋爱中的人智商是零，相叶就机智的总结出，和二宫之间的矛盾没有一顿汉堡肉解决不了的，如果有那就是两顿。

他喜欢二宫的一切，时常嫌弃他吐槽他可接吻总是一脸沉迷，面对他直接表达的爱意一脸不以为然却熟透的耳尖，做爱时颤抖的身体，被他插到不行时在耳边软语求他快点射。他喜欢二宫喜欢到自己都觉得不可理喻的程度。

如果离开二宫会怎么样，他连想都不敢想。

虽然做了各种努力，却没能上同一所大学。两座城市火车的路程十几个小时，不远也不算近。所以军训刚结束第二天就在宿舍门口看到相叶说不惊讶是假的。  
两人在外开了房，自己还在洗澡的时候就被闯进浴室的相叶吻的昏天黑地，回过神来已经被架起一条腿，相叶的性器在他的后穴里疯狂的抽插着。  
从浴室做到床上，两人相拥着睡去，醒来以后相叶喂他吃了些东西，然后接着做爱，后来被做到连精水都射不出来但身体却还能感受到相叶带来的高潮。  
二宫明白了相叶是真的想把他做到不能下床，他更明白这个男人不知道该怎样表达对自己的思念。  
[ Nino你是不是偷懒了，为什么一点都没被晒黑。]  
他后面还含着相叶的性器，全身都累到散架，只想睡觉，可还要忍受那男人摸着他的身体在他耳边说不停。  
[ Nino,你看我是不是壮一些了。]  
[ Nino,你在学校不许看别人，男女都不行。]  
[ Nino,你为什么不理我。]  
[ Nino,我想你。]  
[ 笨蛋，别吵！我要睡觉！]  
[ 哦，好吧。]  
[ 我也想你。]

***  
[ Nino,Nino]  
二宫睁开眼睛，灯光有些刺眼，相叶的一脸担心的看着自己。  
自己泡澡竟然睡过去了，想起身却全身发软使不上力。  
没有防备，相叶倾过身抱起自己，那熟悉的味道侵入鼻孔。他想逃离这人的怀抱，因为太近了，太近了，他不想让相叶感受到自己因他而强烈加速的心跳。  
任相叶给自己换好衣服，吹干头发。  
相叶揉着二宫的头发看着对方一脸的疲惫，  
[ 还是我睡沙发，你睡床吧，你那么认床，睡沙发会失眠的。]  
回应他的是轻柔的准备入眠的呼吸。  
[ 晚安。]  
相叶关上灯转身走时听到黑暗中二宫的声音，  
[ 睡旁边吧。]

-tbc-


End file.
